Alpha Female
by TheInnocentLookingOne
Summary: Kalila McCahey has been gone for four years. Coming back, Stiles has some close calls with her discovering the big secret only to find out that she knew all along... and what's this about Mating?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was doing homework when he got the text message. It was from an unknown number, so he opted to ignore it, returning to his chemistry homework. Not even three minutes later, the phone rang, so he sighed and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Stiles? It's Kalila McCahey," the voice said. Stiles gawped slightly.

"Kali? No way!" Stiles exclaimed. "Dude, it's been what, four years? Where were you?"

"Mostly great Britain, Canada and some Europe," Kali said. "Oh, and I visited Narnia too."

"And you didn't invite me," Stiles said in mock-disappointment. Kalila had been his BFF (Best Female Friend) through their childhood, and four years ago, on the sixth anniversary of her parent's murder, she'd gone off on a trip to keep her mind off things. "Seriously though, you had better come back soon! I've seriously missed you. You know I'm still not on Lydia's radar?"

"Yeah, I could totally predict that one." Kali teased. "And, I am coming home soon. In two days, to be exact."

"That's great," Stiles glanced at his calendar, pack meeting that night. "What time?"

"My flight will be coming in at around five in the evening. You wanna hang out?" Stiles gnawed at his lip- Derek would get over it. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not. He'd have to ask Kalila to plan his funeral then.

"Yeah, I'm game. Movie marathon?"

"You know it. I just have to drop my stuff off at the apartment. They're shipping my cars over next week." Kali said, almost to herself. "So I'll see you soon?"

"Absolutely. Miss you, Kali."

"Miss you too, Stiles. Say hi to your dad and Scott for me." She hung up. Stiles tossed his phone on the bed.

"And now I have to explain to Derek exactly why I'll be missing the pack meeting. Fun." He groaned and leaned back in his seat before getting up and walking down the stairs. "Yo, Dad?" he called.

"Yeah?" Sheriff Stilinski looked up from the couch.

"Kali's coming home in a couple days, and since it'll be Friday, can we have a movie marathon?"

"Sure, I'll be on night shift anyway. I thought you were hanging out with Scott that night."

"Scott will understand, I haven't seen Kali in four years."

"Alright, well, tell her I say hi," the sheriff said absently.

"Will do, Dad, thanks."

* * *

"Dude, you know Derek's gonna flip," Scott told Stiles the next morning.

"C'mon, can't you cover for me? After everything I did for you and your little werewolf escapades."

"He's still not gonna be happy." Scott muttered, "and he'll take it out on me with you gone."

"I trust you can handle it. Seriously though, this is Kali!"

"Why can't I come with, I miss her too!" Scott protested.

"You have a meeting." Stiles shrugged, walking away.

* * *

Kali stepped off the plane and grinned. She'd missed Beacon Hills so much she was nearly overwhelmed. She laughed breathily and grabbed her luggage, walking out toward the parking lot. Looking around, she was enveloped in a tight hug and lifted up. "Kali!" God, she'd changed, still short, but thin and curvy, she had nicely tan skin and coppery brown hair with blond highlights and the same deep blue eyes framed by thick, dark lashes and cupid's bow mouth.

"Stiles!" She grinned and whirled as he set her down on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his midsection tightly and felt a sudden nostalgia for the days when they were the same height. "Oh my God I missed you!"

"Same. You got shorter," Stiles smirked. Kali rolled her eyes playfully and shoved at his arm. "Alright, Stilinski, shall we?"

"Ah, yes. Your carriage awaits," Stiles smirked, gesturing to the Jeep. Kali nodded in approval as Stiles took her luggage and loaded it into the back.

"Very nice, good taste, Stilinski." She said, moving to the passenger side. "So how is everybody?" She asked as Stiles slid in beside her.

"Good. Scott has recently found he has a way with dogs," Stiles tried not to laugh to himself for that one as Kali rolled her eyes at him. "And Derek Hale's back." At this, she turned to give him an incredulous look.

"No way, Derek? Isn't he supposed to be, like, really grumpy?"

"Yep," Stiles said simply. And boy, was he gonna be in trouble tonight. "So I think we should build up one of our forts for the marathon, you know, for old times sake."

"In your room on the laptop or the living room?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I think my room, that way if we forget to turn the TV off Dad can still sleep." She nodded.

"Kay, you remember where my house is right? I need to pack a smaller bag. Plus, I brought you something."

"You didn't have to."

"Whatever, Stilinski, I brought something for Scott too, so don't feel guilty." She grinned over at him and he smiled back. Ah. Normal human friends. How he missed that. They pulled up to Kalila's apartment, where she opened the door and flicked on the lights. And, sure, they flickered for a couple seconds, but considering how long it'd been since they were used, they held up pretty well. Dusty, off-white sheets covered all the furniture and Kali looked at the walls with narrowed eyes.

"I need to give this place a makeover." She muttered, walking into the bedroom. The walls were a yellow colour and she flinched. "Stiles, how would you like to help me redecorate? Say, all next weekend?" She asked, turning to face the boy behind her.

"Ah, sure. I can probably get a few more helpers, too." He grinned and blushed as she hugged him.

"You are the best!" She told him, kissing his cheek. She tossed her luggage on the covered bed and grabbed a duffel, shoving some random stuff into it before getting a box. She handed it to him and grinned. "I know how much you love Lacrosse, and so I got this from some English team." It was a lacrosse jersey with the number one, Stilinski written on the back, and a bunch of signatures on the front.

"Awe, thanks, Kali!" Stiles pulled her into a one-armed hug before they headed back outside.

"I missed this place, like, insanely much." Kali sighed with a grin, and Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, I can safely say you were missed too. Scott will probably come visit tomorrow too. This place has changed since you left. You should see it. You coming back to school?" Stiles asked as they headed for the Jeep.

"Actually, no. I finished high school in Britain, and am taking online courses for college. Mythology and theology." She said, shoving her hands into her front pockets. "So, I'll just have to hang with you guys out of school."

"How'd you already graduate?" Stiles asked, taken aback.

"I got extra credits when I was working with a mythology expert in Scotland. He specialized in werewolves, it was so cool!" Stiles momentarily froze at the word 'werewolves' before blinking and continuing on.

"Well that sounds… fun. Learn anything interesting?" Stiles asked, trying not to sound apprehensive.

"Mostly behavioural habits, pack mentality and mating. Did you know that they mate for life?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to Stiles' change in behaviour.

"That's interesting. Assuming, of course, werewolves were real, which, of course, they aren't."

"Of course." Stiles visibly relaxed at that, and Kalila barely held back a chuckle. Of course, Cutler had warned her that there were werewolves in Beacon Hills, and considering he was an Alpha, she considered him a pretty damn reliable source. Judging by Stiles' nervous behaviour, he obviously knew them, or knew of them. Well, Kali wasn't pushing. She wasn't anti-werewolf, she'd hung around with Cutler and his pack for like six months and had helped them out of trouble enough times that she was used to it.

"C'mon, Kali, we've got a fort to build."

* * *

A/N: Aight, this will not be my only TW story, but I really like pairing people with Derek, cause I think he deserves love. If I owned dis, I would not be here, people!


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked at the fort in satisfaction. It was basically a bunch of sheets tacked to the walls and ceiling to create a large tent around his bed. They covered the wall in pillows so they could sit and watch the movie, and Kali peeked her head out of the tent.

"It's a shame we weren't allowed to play with tacks when we were younger," she said with a smirk. "We might have been a bit more successful."

Stiles laughed at the thought of their earlier attempts at forts and nodded. "Yeah, well, we were basically the three trouble kids back then."

"Yeah, it's too bad Scott couldn't be here," Kalila sighed, shutting the fort. Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck as she straightened next to him and stretched her arms.

"Yeup, too bad." He gnawed at his lip, slightly worried for his friend's wellbeing. 'Cause, you know, Derek and his temper, he wouldn't be surprised if the sour-wolf climbed in through his window later that night. Maybe setting the fort up in his room was a bad idea after all. "Anyway, we should start the marathon pretty quick. I'll go get snacks if you wanna get changed." He offered.

"Okay, thanks Stiles," Kali smiled up at him as he headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. He jumped with a slightly loud 'Oh my God!' when he saw Scott through the kitchen window and went over to open it.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Any chance you've changed your mind? Jackson told Derek you weren't coming and he's pissed!" Scott told him.

"Kali's upstairs, so no. It's not happening, so you should get back to the meeting before he gets even more mad." Stiles shoo'ed him.

"You so owe me for this!"

"The amount of times I've helped your ass lately cancels that out, now get before she notices!" Stiles warned. Scott sighed before taking off.

"Stiles?"

"Oh my God, why can everybody sneak up on me?" he exclaimed as Kali entered the kitchen near silently. She arched an eyebrow and shook her head with a smile.

"Smooth one, Stilinski. You need any help?" She was already changed, wearing a white tank top and matching white capris with black ribbon circling her waits and calves.

"Sure, you wanna make some popcorn while I start the hot chocolate?" He offered.

Kali nodded as he handed her a large bowl and a couple bags of microwave popcorn. "Tabasco?" She grinned.

"Yes, best way to have popcorn!" he took the bottle out of the fridge and slid it over the counter until Kali swiped it. "You know, I never did convert Scott to popcorn and tabasco," He mused as she placed the first bag in the microwave and turned it on.

"He's just boring like that," Kali laughed. "You remember when we were in the forest that one time, by the river, we were like nine, and he refused to go in? We had to shove him into the water and he started freaking out because he thought the fish were gonna eat him." She grinned and Stiles laughed.

"Yes! And when we decided we were going to build a huge treehouse like in Bridge to Terabithia, and he got freaked out because he thought we were gonna get lost."

"We did, but still. We found our way back eventually. And got grounded for a week apiece." Kali's eyes lit up. "You remember the beach?"

"With the crabs?" Stiles grinned.

"And the seaweed monster!"

"And we found that cool rock shelter and he slipped in some kelp?"

"He thought he was dying because he scratched himself on a barnacle." Kali laughed. "We were like, what? Six?"

"Six or seven," Stiles agreed. "He isn't that easy to scare anymore."

"That's too bad, we had some good times back then."

"That we did. Things got real boring here for a while after you left," Stiles told her.

"Well, I'm back now. We can make some more awesome memories, even if they don't involve Scott throwing a fit like a little girl," Kali smirked. "We'll find some other way to make things funny."

"I'm sure we will," Stiles grinned as Kali reached up and dumped the now-finished popcorn into the bowl and squirted some tabasco on while the next one popped. She tossed the bowl until it was pretty evenly coated, then offered it to Stiles, who popped a couple pieces into his mouth and moaned at the taste.

"I see you're still in love with food," Kalila shook her head at him. "What I don't understand is how you manage to eat so much junk and stay your size. What, does it all go to some ultimate universe?" Kali demanded, smacking at his abs playfully. Stile shrugged, grabbing more popcorn and shovelling it down. "Save some for me, Stiles."

"Fine," Stiles pouted as he stopped eating the popcorn. "So how was your vacation? Where in Europe did you go?" he asked.

"France and Italy for the most part, spent two days in Belgium and four in Spain." She answered. "But I was only in Europe for a month and a half. Too much European food, I was feeling a little heavy." She shrugged. "Of course then you'd go and eat everything and not gain an ounce. I'm seriously jealous of your metabolism." She opened the second bag of popcorn and dumped it into the bowl before adding more tabasco. Stiles started adding the ingredients to hot milk and water for the hot chocolate.

"I think that should probably be enough popcorn, since it's just us. I've got liquorice too," Stiles said, walking to the cupboard and taking down a bag of strawberry twizzlers and handing them to Kali, who promptly opened them and took one out, snapping it and handing half to Stiles, who got back to stirring. Kali hopped up onto the counter next to him.

"Remember the first time we had one of these marathons?" She asked. "When we were ten, and that was when I lived with Scott, when I refused to go into foster care. It was New Years eve and both of your guys' parents had too much to drink so we were all stuck here, and we built up that awesome fort with the sofa cushions and watched Christmas specials until four am."

"That was a good year," Stiles agreed. "We made chocolate popcorn and had cocoa with marshmallows and hunkered down in the living room. Y'know, Scott's mom still has the pictures of us when we fell asleep?" Kali smiled and kicked her bare feet.

"I don't understand how I survived without my best friends for so long," Kali admitted. "I mean, sure, I made a couple friends, like this one boy from Ireland named Cutler, but still."

"Yeah, how did you do that? I expected you to come running back to us, like, a week after you left and now here we are, four years later." Stiles agreed. He took the pot off the stove and transferred the liquid into mugs. He handed one to Kali as she gave him the popcorn and grabbed the twizzlers. They headed up the stairs and crawled into their fort. They finally agreed to watch The Avengers first, and After setting the laptop on their legs, the two relaxed into the pillows to watch.

* * *

Derek made his way into Stiles' room easily, seeing the childish fort, he was tempted to take it down on the boy's head, but froze when he heard a second heartbeat. Narrowing his eyes, the Alpha walked silently to the entrance to the tent, and opened the flap. Immediately he was assaulted by the two scents. The first was easily recognized as Stiles, smelling faintly of the forest and his body wash, but the second was new, and overpowering. Derek almost flinched back. Vanilla and brown sugar, it was possibly the most overwhelming thing he'd ever smelled, and that made him nervous, because werewolves recognized their mate by scent. He looked in at the two teenagers and almost groaned. Asleep with her head on Stiles' shoulder was a girl, and if that was where the scent was coming from, Derek knew he was pretty much screwed. Reaching over, he covered Stile's mouth with one large hand and gave his shoulder a quick jerk to wake him. His eyes snapped open and widened as he started at Derek, who glanced at the girl and raised a finger to his lips before letting go of Stiles' and jerking his head to make the boy follow.

Stiles internally groaned and shifted Kali to rest on the pillows. Mercifully, she didn't wake, and he quickly followed Derek out of the room and down the stairs. Sour-wolf turned and glared at him. "So you ditched the pack meeting for a date?" He demanded.

"What? No!" Stiles protested quietly. "That's Kalila McCahey, she's one of my best friends and she just got back from Britain after four years, so of course I was gonna spend some time with her when she got back!" He defended. Derek glanced at the stairs. "Why are you so distracted?"

"I'm not," Derek growled, fighting to keep his focus on Stiles, but he could smell her all over and it was getting to him. His wolf was reacting, whining, wanting him to go up there. Dammit, his mate just had to be a human!

"Yes you are! What, are you worried she knows the secret, because I didn't tell her anything." Stiles informed him.

"No, that's not it," Derek shook his head. "We'll talk about this later!" Even Stiles smelled like her, it was starting to get to him. He had to leave. He walked back to Stiles' room and left through the window, leaving the confused teenager behind. He shut his window and shook his head, crawling back into the fort. Kalila stirred slightly but didn't wake as Stiles settled in.

Derek made his way back to his house and collapsed on the sofa. Erica, for some reason still awake, came in and regarded him in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked, moving to sit next to the Alpha.

"I told you about mating." It wasn't a question and she nodded.

"We recognize our mate through their scent." She affirmed.

"I just found mine. She's human, a friend of Stiles'." Derek groaned. "I don.t want another human to have to get involved in this."

"So offer her the bite," Erica suggested, but Derek only shook his head.

"Not taking away any future she might possibly have." He growled.

"Derek, werewolves mate for life and if she's here, there's no way you're going to be able to stay away for that long." Erica stated, and he knew she was right, and that he'd have to tell Stiles.

"This is going to be hard." He muttered.

"When is love not?" Erica scoffed.

* * *

A/N: I will normally not update this fast, but I like writing this story, so... yeah. Next update should be soon, but don't expect it tomorrow! Still don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles woke up, Kali wasn't in the room. He could hear laughter coming from downstairs and when he entered the living room, Kali and Scott were sitting there, she was already dressed, and they both had coffee. Stiles was well aware that Scott already knew he was there but he could at least try and sneak up on-

"Hey, Stiles."

-Kali. She looked back at him and smirked at his shocked expression. "What?" She asked.

"How did you know I was there? I know Scott has creepy good hearing, but you?" he whined.

"Your reflection in the picture," She gestured at a portrait, where, of course, Stiles could be seen. "You aren't that sneaky. It isn't like it's a bad thing." She grinned up at him and he sighed.

"We're going to go get lunch in a bit, wanna come with? I'm introducing her to Allison," Scott said. Stiles shook his head.

"Nah, I've got somebody I need a thorough explanation from," he muttered, and Scott nodded, having already witnessed Derek's weird behaviour. "We talked last night and he was being all edgy," Stiles barely whispered, knowing Scott would pick up on it.

"Alright, that's cool," Scott nodded. "Some other time." Kali got up to go make Stiles a coffee, and they started having a hushed conversation.

"Derek snuck in here last night and he was all distracted, do you have any idea what's up with him?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"Erica knows, I can tell, but it has to be something pretty bad if he's like this over it. He's moping, Stiles. Moping. Not brooding, not sulking, _moping_." Scott hissed. Stiles' eyes widened.

"You're kidding," He muttered. "Derek doesn't mope. Have you talked to him about it?"

"I tried, but he's all closed off. You'll have to talk to Erica before you try talking to him," Scott suggested. Stiles was about to reply when Kali walked back in, regarded them in confusion, but handed Stiles the coffee anyway and sat back down.

"So, I should probably go and unpack," Kalila told them, and Stiles noticed her stuff was already by the door. How had he slept through all that? "Sty, you need any help with the fort?"

"Nah, Scott can help me take it down," Stiles said, patting Scott on the back. Kali nodded and hugged both of them tight before kissing their cheeks in a sisterly way. "I'll see you guys later!" she grinned and headed out.

"Okay, so you really have no clue what's up with Derek?" Stiles asked. "Don't you have, like, Beta intuition or something?"

"No, I have no clue what's happening. You go talk to them while we're at lunch, Derek trusts you more than me."

"But he doesn't trust me!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Whatever," Scott said as they started walking toward Stiles room to clean up the fort. "Just do it, please."

"Fine, but if I die, it's all on you!" Stiles told him.

"Thanks, Stiles," Scott said, relieved.

* * *

Kali sighed as she balled up the last of the sheets and looked around her living room. The apartment had nice hardwood all through but the walls were atrocious, so she'd already been to the paint store and there were several brushes and paint cans laying in the living room. Her luggage was all unpacked and tucked away and she'd belatedly realized she had no bedding, so she'd have to go buy some tomorrow. She had an hour before lunch with Scott and Allison, so she walked over to the master bathroom and turned on water for the shower. Her water and electricity had been turned on a day in advance to her return, so it didn't take long to heat up.

While it was heating, she pulled a briefcase from under her bed and unlocked it, flipping the top open. Inside were four dusty books at lease a couple centuries old and one thinner one written a year ago by the expert she'd been working with. It was a summarized version of most relevant werewolf lore, and she took that one out before locking the briefcase up again and sliding it back under the large bed. She left the one book on the uncovered mattress and returned to the bathroom, peeling her now dusty clothes off and stepping into the hot water.

Emerging twenty minutes later with dripping wet hair, she towelled herself dry and pulled on a striped long sleeved loose sweater and black leggings and a thick belt wrapped around her waist. She didn't want to bother with doing her hair, so she pulled it up into a long ponytail, wearing a tan beanie overtop. Her car was ready to be picked up, so she called a cab and grabbed her wallet, locking up quickly and rushing down to meet it, slipping on a pair of black wedge boots. She texted Scott on the way to the shipyard, letting him know she'd meet him at the Diner, and then went to get her baby.

When she saw the Audi, she squealed in excitement and ran over to it, running a hand over the smooth exterior. She glanced up at the blonde beta wolf leaning against it. "Thank you so much for getting it here safely, Rickon."

"No problem, Kali, anything for you." He said in his Scottish accent. Kali grinned and hugged him quickly. "You be careful, lass, you haven't got us around to get you out of trouble anymore." he warned as she slid into the driver's seat. Rick handed her the keys and she smirked up at him.

"Awe, Rick, you know I can take care of myself. I'll be safe." She started the engine as he shrugged and waved her off. She beeped twice at him before heading for the Diner, where Scott was already waiting with Allison. They met her in the parking lot, and she gave Scott a hug before turning to Allison.

"I'm Allison, it's nice to meet you," the other girl smiled and Kali grinned in return.

"Same to you, I've heard many good things." She said, and then the girls headed inside with Scott following quickly, surprised and relieved at how well they were getting along.

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath before walking into Hale house, half expecting for Derek to be there to give him Hell about missing the pack meeting, but instead, Erica and Isaac seemed to be the only ones in the immediate premises, so he considered himself to be temporarily lucky.

"Hey, do you guys know what's up with Derek?" Stiles asked, and both looked up at him from the sofa.

"Yep," Erica said shortly as Stiles came closer, standing a few feet away.

"Are you going to tell me?" prompted the confused human. The wolves looked at each other for a minute before Isaac sighed.

"He's recognized his mate, finally. Usually it doesn't take that long." The boy explained. "And now he's freaking out because his mate is a human, and he doesn't want to get her involved with all the crazy supernatural danger here."

"Which is utterly stupid," Erica cut in, "because when threats find out that she's his mate, she'll be in even more danger not knowing. So that's why he's acting weird."

"It's Kalila, isn't it?" Stiles asked in realization. "That's why he left my house in such a rush last night! Aw man, why does she have to get involved? I want to have at least one normal human friend!" He complained. "Why? Can't Derek just find another mate?"

"No, Werewolves mate for life. There's only one mate out there for each of us." Isaac said. "And if Kalila's living here, it's only going to be so long before the wolf in Derek can't resist claiming his mate. So right now, he's having an internal guilt-freak out thing."

"Why can't he just live without a mate?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Came Derek's voice from behind Stiles, who jumped and whirled around. "Once you find your mate, they become your anchor, they're everything to you. Because I'm Alpha, I care for my pack and am leader, but when the Alpha takes a mate, the responsibility is shared. Since the Alpha mate is also an Alpha in their right, they can do their own thing, but in most cases, mates agree with each other. They're often mostly opposite, so it works in the fact that they balance each other out."

"It has to be Kali?" Stiles asked defeatedly.

"I don't want her in any danger either, Stiles, but yes, it has to be her." Derek said, guilt in his voice. "There's nobody else, and I need an Alpha mate."

Stiles blew out a long breath. "Fine. But we aren't going to tell her yet. We'll introduce her to the pack and if she seems to get along with everybody well enough, we'll tell her."

Derek nodded. "So when are we going to introduce her to the pack, then?"

"Well, I promised I'd get a couple people to help paint her apartment next weekend," Stiles said. "So we can do it then. Think you can wait a week?"

"Most likely," Derek said. "It'll take some restraint, especially with the full moon on Wednesday. That's when my control will be stretched to its thinnest."

"I'll keep her away that night," Stiles agreed. "Let's just hope nothing goes seriously wrong."

"Five bucks says he just jinxed that," Erica told Isaac.

"I'm not taking that bet, the odds are in your favour," he retorted. They both left the room at Derek's harsh glare.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," Stiles said, walking toward the door.

"That's probably best. You smell like her, and that scent is starting to wear on my restraint," Derek growled. Stiles yelped and booked it to his Jeep, pulling out his phone to warn Scott.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it'll probably be one more chapter after this before Derek and Kali meet, I do have a plan for how they find out about her knowledge of Werewolves and all that, so yeah. Like I said, I don't mean to update this fast, and when I get off the Long weekend, I won't, but I have all the time in the world currently because of Thanksgiving, so, yeah. I'm wondering, though, and I need you to tell me, do you like the shorter chapters, like 1-2 thousand words where I can update a lot faster or the longer chapters, ie 4-6 thousand, where it takes me a couple weeks? Review, please! I never actually thought this story would be as popular as it's getting!


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday night was chaotic. There was no better word for it, it was just a huge mess. Derek was barely keeping control over himself and even then, the closest he got to human all night was red eyes and fangs, and Stiles just happened to lose track of Kali after that morning because he and most of the pack had school, and none of them -Derek himself included- trusted Derek to keep an eye on her without doing something stupid, territorial and Derek-like.

So they lost track of her right after Stiles was caught texting her and his phone was taken away for the rest of that class.

Currently, it was six in the evening and the moon was already out. To add to that, Derek had been called earlier by Chris Argent, warning them that some other hunters had gotten wind of the prolonged werewolf 'threat' and were currently stalking around Beacon Hills trying to find them.

Wednesday sucked really _really_ bad. Stiles was in his room, calling Kali's cell phone every five seconds to try and find the girl, but wither it was turned off or she didn't have service, because it always went straight to voicemail. He'd already gone to her apartment and looked for her, using the spare key only he and Scott knew the location of, and he'd found her gone, but noticed an empty insulin bottle on her perfectly made bed, so he figured she'd stepped out to get some. That had been two hours ago.

"Stiles?" the sheriff knocked on his son's door and Stiles whipped around to face him.

"Yeah? What's up, do you have to go to work again? Is everything okay? Did somebody else die?" Stiles babbled and his dad held up a hand to silence him.

"In order, I was wondering if you were okay because you've been pacing for ten minutes, yes I have to go back in to work, yes everything is fine and no, nobody else has died." Sheriff Stilinski answered, sounding exhausted. "You alright son?"

"Fine, just been calling Danny cause he was supposed to help me with this chemistry project because you know Mr. Harris hates me and if I don't do this perfectly I'll fail and get held back a grade and get kicked off the lacrosse team but I think Danny's phone's off cause I can't get a hold of him, so, yeah," Stiles rambled before giving his dad a grin. "I'm good for now, you know, before Mr. Harris decides to hold me back a grade because of one stupid project, so-"

"Okay, I should be going now," the Sheriff said, looking at his watch and cutting off his hyperactive son's chatter. "Don't wait up, Stiles."

When the front door shut, Stiles let out a breath of half relief, half guilt. He hated lying to his dad, but it was necessary to keep him safe. He took a deep breath and dialled Kali's number again, expecting to hear that tinny robotic voice saying, 'I'm sorry, the number you have called is temporarily out of service'.

"Hello?"

"Kali?" Stiles asked, half-believing he was hearing things. "Is that you?"

"Of course, who else would pick up my cell?" Kali deadpanned and Stiles chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I've been calling you for ages, why weren't you picking up?" He demanded.

"I was at Dr. Deaton's office applying for a job and now I'm walking home. What's up?" Stiles blood ran cold at that.

"Please tell me you aren't walking through the forest," he said slowly, not tonight. She couldn't tonight, please say no!

"What's wrong with the forest? It's actually pretty peaceful at night, you know. A little creepy, but that's a generic trait of all forests, right?" Kali laughed and Stiles almost groaned, falling back onto his bed. What could possibly possess somebody to go walking around the forest on a full moon?!

"There's a murderer out in that forest, Kali, and a lot of dangerous animals. Why don't you just come hang out here and I can give you a ride in a little bit, it's not safe out there at night," he suggested.

"Stiles, this is Beacon Hills. The most dangerous animals out here are rabid squirrels," Kalila sighed. "What's up with you tonight? You act like you expect something out here to eat me!"

Or maul you or kidnap you, Stiles thought to himself. Supernatural creatures didn't really have much of a preference. Most of them only wanted death and destruction. "Kali, there are wolves out there now. They took over the territory a little while ago, while you were gone."

"I was out walking here last night and I saw nothing. Stiles I think you're confused. Wolves don't typically go after humans, and it's only in werewolf legends that they attack on a full moon."

"Kalila, please, just humour me. I don't feel comfortable with you out there, alone and defenceless."

Kali was silent for a second. "You're really serious aren't you? You never use my full name." He'd used it? Funny, he hadn't even noticed in his mini freak-out-panic-attack.

"Yes, I'm really worried. I know you aren't, and maybe nothing will happen, but I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you were within plain sight or at least hearing range of people in case something happens, okay? Please?"

"Alright, Sty, I'll leave the forest, if it makes you so worried. I still think you're really overreacting though." He could hear a howl through the phone, and then Kali letting out a breathy curse as she tried to get out of the forest. "Have I mentioned that we have a creepy-ass forest? Because we do. Majorly creepy-ass." She said.

"I know. How deep in are you?" Stiles asked.

"Not far, I think. Maybe three or four minutes before I hit the street, then I'll head to your place." She hung up and Stiles cursed as now he couldn't listen to whatever was happening on the other line. With the new hunters and the friendly neighbourhood werewolves out and about, he would rather know for sure that she was safe, but instead of calling her again he tossed his window open and sat on the bed before impulsively standing again and running a hand through his short hair.

Miraculously, Kali made it to his place unscathed, and he could breathe a little easier knowing she was safe. They stayed there for a little bit, watched Supernatural to keep their minds off Stiles' little freakout, and ate popcorn, and after it was over, Stiles drove her home, making sure she made it inside before going back home. He actually did have a chemistry project he was supposed to have been working on, so he worked on that on autopilot for a little while before turning in for the night. Tomorrow they got off school at noon and they had Friday off, so Derek decided they were going to sweep the woods for any potential threats now as opposed to when the threat actually happened, so that was all Stiles had to look forward to tomorrow. A long afternoon of looking behind trees and trying to keep up with his werewolf best friend. Derek often paired the two together because Scott was slightly less distracted with Stiles than with Allison, so Allison usually went with Erica, Isaac with Jackson, Boyd with Derek and then Stiles and Scott. Stiles figured Derek went with Boyd because he asked less questions and questioned orders less than everybody else, so therefore was less annoying than anybody else in the pack

After a few hours of tossing, turning and staring at the ceiling, it became clear that Stiles was not going to get a proper night's sleep, so he headed downstairs and microwaved a slice of cold pizza from a couple nights ago and got some milk before heading back to his room and propping up his laptop on his knees. If he wasn't going to be sleeping, he thought as he took a bite of the lukewarm pizza, then he could at least be doing research. Not that most of what he found was even remotely accurate, but then he got real answers out of Derek when he stated some totally out there fact and the alpha corrected him, so in a way, he was still getting it right with the crappy research.

When the illuminated numbers of his alarm clock read four twenty-six, Stiles finally decided to try and salvage what was left of his night. His dad had returned earlier and he'd dived under the covers and faked asleep until he went back to his room. At this point in the night, even if he did sleep it wouldn't do him any good and he wouldn't feel rested, but what can you do?

At roughly seven Stiles crawled out of bed. He'd slept some, but not much and at this point he figured it was hardly worth trying anymore, so he went downstairs and put two slices of bread in the toaster before heading up to get dressed and put his school stuff in a bag. He left it upstairs and went back down to butter his toast and devour it along with a couple swallows straight from the carton of milk. Feeling slightly more awake, Stiles walked back up the stairs to brush his teeth and mused to himself that maybe he should start making food after he got ready to save him like three trips up and down the stairs each morning.

"Dude, you look dead. Did you sleep at all last night?" Scott asked him at school.

"I think I may have got two hours in there, but I'm not totally sure," Stiles replied with a yawn. "I feel like an insomniac. Did you know- yawn- that it actually sucks to not sleep and you feel like shit after? Because I don't think I really realized that until now." Stiles muttered sleepily.

"I need to get some caffeine in you," Scott told him. "Like, now." He grabbed his human friend and dragged him into the mostly empty foyer, where the vending machines lay. Scott bought a chocolate bar and a can of pop and handed both to Stiles. "I don't even care if you're bouncing off the walls from too much sugar." So Stiles obediently ate the chocolate and guzzled down the pop before they headed into class.

Just like Scott predicted, the foot tapping started five minutes later.

* * *

Stiles was still hyper nearly four hours later when they started their sweep. Like he predicted, he was with Scott, and they were taking the four-mile-square area toward the middle of Derek's territory. Derek and Boyd had perimeter, because apparently Scott and Stiles were more likely than them to miss something big trying to hide around the border. The two had enough pride to give highly offended looks to the Alpha, but both know it was probably true.

Scott was scenting the air for anything weird when Stiles tripped the trap. He heard a cry of surprise and turned around to find his best friend tangled up in a net several feet off the ground. Letting out a groan, Scott approached the other to help him out of the net.

"This is so not my fault!" Stiles protested. "Who puts a freaking net here of all places? There are much better areas to set up a trap!" He was practically yelling at this point.

"Stiles, be quiet! You're gonna alert somebody to our location and then Derek being pissed off will be the least of our problems!" Scott hissed. To his credit, Stiles actually managed to shut up long enough for Scott to use his claws to saw through the rope. Of course, then the net fell.

"God, could you have given me a rougher landing? I don't think that one hurt quite enough!" Stiles snapped, standing and rubbing at his ass. "Dude, seriously. You could have at least _tried_ to let me down gently!"

"Stiles, shut up!" Scott hissed. "I hear something!" They both froze for a minute before Scott's eyes widened. "Gunfire." He grabbed Stiles' arm and started booking it, using his werewolf strength to pull the human boy along to the location he heard the shot come from. When they got there, they saw Jackson on his knees next to Isaac, who'd been shot in the arm.

"It's not healing," Jackson said in a panic. "I think it was wolfsbane, but not the normal type," he added.

"We have to get him to Dr. Deaton. Jackson, go get Derek and tell him to meet us there," Scott said, pulling the injured wolf into his arms. "Tell him to hurry! Stiles, you'll have to just meet us there, I need to go fast, we don't know what the reaction will be." And with that, Isaac limp in his hold, Scott started booking it in the direction of civilization. Stiles groaned and turned to Jackson.

"I'm going with you." He offered the wolf his wrist, and the other boy rolled his eyes before throwing Stiles over his shoulder and running toward where he knew the Alpha would be. Stiles had to admit, aside from Jackson's extremely bony shoulder jabbing his stomach at every step, it was a lot better than being dragged around by his wrist and feeling like the arm would be dislocated by the time they got wherever they were going. Jackson then leaped over a log, and upon landing, his shoulder wedged into Stiles' stomach so hard the human's breath was knocked out of him and he wheezed for a minute until Jackson found Derek and promptly dropped Stiles on his already sore ass. He groaned and pulled himself up on a thin tree and hugged the tree for dear life.

"What happened?" Derek demanded.

"Isaac got shot," Jackson answered. "We think it was some foreign wolfsbane or something because he wasn't healing up. Scott brought him to Deaton and sent me to get you."

"Your shoulder's too freaking bony!" Stiles protested, rubbing his stomach, and he could see Jackson rolling his eyes. "Anyway, so Scott wants you to meet him at Deaton's ASAP," Stiles added. Derek nodded, looking somewhat disgruntled at the fact that somebody had made a demand of him.

"Alright, Jackson, you head there, Boyd, go get the girls and tell them what happened, bring them as soon as you find them." Derek ordered, and the two nodded before taking off. Derek then grabbed Stiles and swung the human onto his back. Stiles yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger male like a monkey and then he was running, and Stiles had to admit that this was much better than both other options, because his stomach wasn't being pounded into a new shape and his arm didn't feel like it was about to fall off.

After about five minutes and Stiles being almost hit several times in the face by branches, Derek stopped outside the clinic and Stiles slid off, feeling like jell-o, only to find Deaton talking to Scott and Jackson.

"Well?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea what Isaac was hit with, and I don't know how to cure it, but I've got somebody working on him that does," the dark male answered shortly. "We should know of his condition soon." the alpha nodded and took a seat in the waiting area.

"Can we see him?" Stiles asked.

"Whatever it is that's in his system, it's fast, efficient and deadly. I don't want any distractions that could cost him his life. I'm sorry, Stiles." Dr. Deaton said. "But all we can do is wait and see."

* * *

A/N: Ah, my first cliffy in this story. I can now be satisfied with it.

Seriously though, what story is complete without at least four or five cliffhangers? I happen to think I rushed through the Thursday part, but y'know, next chapter Derek and Kali meet and that's what I've been leading up to, and that's when I'm thinking the real drama will start out, because can you imagine how much danger an alpha werewolf's mate would be in? I think a lot. And I can do so much to Kali, since she's mostly a pacifist and doesn't like fighting back, sooo... yeah. Here's hoping you guys get excited!


	5. Chapter 5

The pack waited for what felt like days in near-silence for news of Isaac's condition. Eventually, mostly due to Stiles' bugging, Deaton went back into the operating room to get an estimate on his condition. They could hear muffled voices before he came back out and smiled at them.

"There's a really good chance he'll be okay," he informed, "he's made it through the worst, but I have to keep him under observation overnight. Doctor's orders."

"And who's this mystery doctor?" Erica asked. Deaton knocked on the door and stepped in.

"They want to know who saved their friend's life." He told whoever was beyond that door.

"I'm almost done," the person said. "One second." They heard them set something down before they stepped out. She was wearing gloves, which she peeled off, and her hair was all pulled back, her front was covered in a bloodied apron, but still, Stiles and Scott gaped.

"Kali?!" They both exclaimed. She looked over at them and smirked.

"Hey guys." She turned to Deaton. "So if his heart starts failing again, he needs twenty-five mils of that mixture and then chest compressions to get it flowing through his system. I've left some medication for him, one a day for a week. Any more and they might poison him."

"Poison? You're supposed to be healing him!" Jackson exclaimed. Kalila looked over at him and regarded him with a cool expression.

"The medication will help him build up a partial immunity to that particular type of wolfsbane. That doesn't mean it won't affect him, but it should delay the effects long enough for him to get the help he needs before it's a lost cause. If he takes more than one a day it might give him a reaction like food poisoning, but this bane is only deadly when introduced directly into the bloodstream. Otherwise it's basically harmless. But it's hard to get a hold of, even harder to cure." She looked to Deaton. "Let me know if anything happens, it may have been tampered with and then I'll have to look through my notes for something else." they shook hands.

"Thanks for this, I wouldn't have known what to do," he admitted.

Kali nodded. "I ran into this particular bane a lot when I was the healer for the Ross pack," she shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You knew about werewolves?" Stiles asked.

"I know about a lot of supernatural creatures, how to heal them, how to hurt them, how to protect myself," she answered. "Like I said, when I was in Britain, I was mostly doing healing for a pack and studying with that expert I mentioned. I could tell you knew about the Hale pack," she nodded to Derek," and that you were nervous when I mentioned them, so I let it go." Stiles continues gaping. "Stiles, close your mouth, you look like a fish."

"It's just… surprising." Scott told her. "I thought you were a pacifist."

"I am. Like I said, I'm a healer."

"This could have saved us so much trouble," Erica said, looking at Derek, who'd somehow remained controlled in the presence of his to-be-mate. Kali looked at her confusedly, but Derek shook his head, and the beta kept her mouth shut.

"I should probably head home," Kalila said, taking off the bloodied apron. "He should be awake in a few minutes, and no prescription meds or modern sedatives, they cancel out the antidote I've given to him." She warned, looking around the room. She was met with several nods and smiled before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Wait, Kali!" Scott ran after her. Stiles was tempted to go, too, but opted to stay with the pack. Derek let out a breath and Stiles nodded at him.

"Way to keep yourself in control, man," he praised. Derek gave a tight nod before heading into the room to see Isaac, the pack aside from Scott following. The beta was pale, eyes closed, and his arm was tightly bandaged. There was a heart monitor next to him, beeping steadily, and Derek looked up at Deaton.

"What was the mixture that cured him made of?" he asked. Deaton shrugged.

"I have no idea. Miss McCahey knows a lot about this though, and I trust her completely. She trained with one of the best in Britain." And with that, Deaton left the pack.

"I'll stay here with him, you guys can go. And Derek, go actually meet your mate," Erica said. "You aren't acting like yourself and it's weirding the rest of us out." The alpha looked shocked at her for being so forward and blunt with him, but he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Don't think I'll normally take orders from you like this," he growled before straightening and striding out of the room. Erica smirked.

"I consider this a win."

* * *

Scott looked around Kali's living room, then at the colour on the paint can. "I agree, this is much better. This place has ugly walls," he said.

"I know, right? This is what I'm doing for my room," Kali handed him another can. It was a bright teal colour. "Currently, it is this ugly-ass yellow and I hate it so much that I legit want to stab it," She said. Scott barked out a laugh. Then she passed him two books. The first was the werewolf lore book she'd taken out of the briefcase and the other was hers. It had all known Lycanthrope diseases and poisons and the antidotes. She pointed one out to Scott. "This is what poisoned Isaac, and this," she pointed to a complicated and very specific recipe, "is the antitoxin. It's really complicated, hard to make unless you practice. I spent three months trying to get it right."

"Whoa," Scott looked over the page. "I barely understand any of this, how did you learn it?" He looked up at Kali, who wrinkled her nose.

"My friends were being hunted. They were all dying because we didn't know how to cure this. I only did what was necessary, and now I'm a werewolf doctor," she sighed. "I didn't even believe in them until that attack."

"Attack?" Scott asked, alarmed. "Did one bite you?!"

"No!" Kali held her hands up. "No, I wasn't bitten." She turned her back to him and pulled her shirt down, revealing several long, raised white scars on her shoulder. "Scratched severely." She fixed the shirt and turned to face him. Scott was just opening his mouth when there was a knock on the door. Kali got up and opened it to reveal Derek. She didn't seem phased and offered him a warm smile before letting him in. She shut the door behind him and sat back down on the couch as he took a seat in the armchair opposite she and Scott.

"This is going to be awkward," Scott said. "Kali, this is Derek, Derek, Kali." He said. Kali held her hand out to the alpha.

"Nice to finally meet you." He grasped her hand and both their eyes widened at the feeling that swept through them at the contact. Kali looked up at him in a mixture of wonder and confusion, and he, already having expected it, just smiled slightly, his face softening in a way that Scott had never seen from Derek before, and if he was quite honest with himself, creeped him out.

"Wait, I'm- but we've never met before, how could I be your…?" Kali trailed off, no anger or hostility in her voice, instead only slight confusion.

"I will admit, I already knew. Your scent, at Stiles' house, it made me recognize you as a mate," Derek said. Kali nodded.

"Well, I definitely know what this entails and I am open to it, but you've got to give me a little time to get used to it." she said. "But I do know that mates don't connect unless they're pretty much perfect for each other in all ways, so that helps."

"Really feeling like a third wheel, here," Scott told them. "An awkward third wheel."

"Then go check on Stiles," Derek suggested with a growl. Scott sighed and looked at Kali.

"Can I borrow this? You know, for Stiles' research?" he asked, holding up the lore book. Kali nodded and he set down the medical journal and gave her a quick hug, trying not to linger with the possessive, territorial alpha in the room. Kali watched as he left hurriedly, amused.

"I think you scare them," she told him. He smirked slightly and shrugged. "Want anything to eat or drink?" Kali asked, moving into the kitchen. Her apartment had the open concept, so she could still see him, but he moved to the island anyway.

"I think I'm good," he said. Kali arched an eyebrow.

"You know I'm actually pretty good at cooking, despite what Stiles may say about that one pudding," she said and Derek chuckled.

"No, just not hungry after everything. Thanks, by the way, for Isaac."

"It's no big deal. I already told Scotty, I've lost good people to that wolfsbane, and I don't want to see it happening again."

"No, it is a big deal. You saved his life, and I owe you big time for that. Nobody asked you to get involved in this, and yet you throw yourself into helping people knowing it could make you a target."

"It does make me a target," Kali admitted, "but since I'm your mate, I'm going to be a massive target anyway, so I might as well help people while I'm at it, right?"

* * *

A/N: I am currently working on chapter six, expect that tomorrow or thursday, so yeah. Enjoy, and please review! Contrary to what you may believe we actually love feedback! And I just realized, Kali's last name is like a combination of Scott and Isaac's last names. McCall+Lahey =McCahey! Never noticed that before.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek woke up to the smell of bacon. He opened his eyes to see that Kali was holding a piece of the mouth-watering food under his nose. She smiled when he opened his eyes and tried to snag the piece with his mouth, but she pulled back. "Come on, Derek, eat at the table like a normal person." Knowing he wouldn't get his bacon without listening, he stood and obediently followed Kali to the kitchen, once again taking a seat at the island. "So I just made fried eggs, considering that's a pretty universal food, with bacon and hashed browns," she handed him a plate full with everything. "How many pieces of toast do you want?"

"Two's good, thanks," the alpha replied, taking the glass of orange juice she offered as she put four pieces of bread in the toaster and made her own plate. She sat down next to him once the toast was finished, handing him his pieces.

"Your pack's gonna be here soon, so eat fast because I'm not making any more," Kali warned. Derek chuckled.

"That's probably smart, they eat like bottomless pits."

"Not surprised. I remember when I was working with Cutler Ross and his pack, every time they ate they inhaled so much food I'm surprised they aren't sumo wrestlers." She shook her head.

"So how long have you known about werewolves?" Derek asked, biting off a piece of bacon.

Kali scrunched her nose in thought. "Just over three years ago I was attacked by an Alpha, he tried to turn me. That's when I first learned, I guess." She looked down at her plate. "I just remember being so scared. That's why I've always refused the bite, you know? I knew I'd need to learn how to protect myself, but I didn't want to be a werewolf."

"You learned to fight?" Derek asked. "Scott said you're a pacifist." Kali shrugged.

"I do't _like_ fighting, but unfortunately, it's kinda necessary when you're this far immersed in the supernatural. So, I _can_ fight, I just don't _like_ fighting." She explained. "I didn't want to put anybody in danger because they were too busy protecting me to look out for themselves."

"That makes sense, though I'm pretty sure since you're pack now we'll be throwing ourselves in danger to protect you regardless." Derek informed her. "It's kinda what we do. I mean, Stiles had to tread water for two hours while holding me up because I was paralyzed once."

"Kanima venom?" She asked. He nodded and she raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Those suckers are usually pretty hard to get rid of. There's a reversal ceremony, but it has to be done under a full moon on sacred ground on the ninth day of the month before midnight."

"There's more than one?" Derek asked with a groan. "Damn."

"Well, if one shows up, I have an anti-venom," Kali said, obliterating her egg yolks and dipping her toast into the runny yellow liquid.

"Do you have medicine for everything?"

"Pretty much yes- except cancer. Still working on that one," she smirked. "I figure there's some magical new-age-y herb-y solution out there somewhere. Like medicinal marijuana." It's the tone of voice that leads Derek to the conclusion that she's being sarcastic.

"Well, that's good to know. Next thing you'll end world hunger," he retorted and Kali full out laughed, and Derek liked the sound of it, wishing she didn't have to stop before realizing what this mating thing was doing to is personality.

Eh, the pack could deal with a little change in regard to his sourness.

"After that, we'll have to find a way to end all war and get werewolves and hunters to dance around a fire singing kumbaya." she chuckled. "And I figure feeding a bunch of hungry werewolves should get me up to speed on cooking enough to end world hunger."

"It probably will." Derek agreed as Kali took the emptied plates awake and rinsed them before loading them into her dishwasher. "So why's the pack coming here? We normally meet at my house."

"Mm, Stiles mentioned earlier that you were getting it redone." He nodded. "That's why they're coming, kinda. This place has ugly-ass walls and they volunteered to help paint. Which means that I can't sleep here for a couple days with the fumes." She wrinkled her nose cutely and Derek mentally growled at himself. Seeming to have caught on to his moment, Kali raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Fine," Derek said, voice strained.

"Really, cause that mood swing right there gave me whiplash." She gave him a no-nonsense look. "You shouldn't be afraid to show some real emotion. Being the Alpha means that the pack has respect for you no matter what your personality is, but showing them you trust them might help."

"I don't trust-"

"Bullshit, Derek. You trust them, and yet you still treat them like they're children, because you're afraid of them, afraid that one day they might see through that carefully sculpted mask of yours. And yes, they're teens, but that only means you should let up a little on your bitter attitude and give them a little positivity once in a while. It will help loads and maybe they'll listen to you more if you try listening to them." Kali lectured with a scowl. Derek jerked back surprised.

"What makes you think I don't listen to them?" he asked, a little anger seeping into his voice without his notice.

"Well, A, two of my best friends are in your pack and happen to have ranted a lot before I met you, and B, I've met guys like you before, and they never turn out well."

"Wait, you can't just-"

"Try me, Hale." She challenged, leaning over the counter until her face was inches from his. As she predicted, all the fight went out of his posture and his gaze drifted down to her lips. She smirked, pulling away. Sure, she realized that they were already basically the werewolf equivalent of married, but humanly, she was still getting used to the idea, and if truth be told, it kinda scared her, the thought of already having found a life partner in somebody she hardly knew, when she herself was only barely eighteen. And she knew the responsibility, and fully accepted that fact, but it was gonna take a little while before she fell for him in return.

She was distracted from her train of thought by the sound of the door opening. "Yello? I bring helpers!" Stiles called out, and Kali chuckled as he stepped inside the apartment, closely followed by the rest of the pack.

"Hey Stilinski," Kali laughed, walking over and giving her human best friend a hug, before doing the same to Scott. "Come on in, make yourselves at home. And before anybody asks, because I know one of you will, no, I am not making food, but you can help yourself to anything in the fridge or cupboards to eat or drink."

"Awesome," and in typical Stiles fashion, he made his way over to the kitchen with a quick, "Hey, Sour-wolf." Then he promptly stopped and looked over at the Alpha, who was still in his relaxed posture after he lost their little battle earlier. "Dude, did you stay the night or something?"

"He fell asleep on the couch," Kali answered, sparing Derek the awkward spectacle of answering that question,

"Alright, quick introduction. Pack, this is Kali, Kali, this is… well. You probably actually remember most of them from childhood, but I'll do this anyway," Stiles shrugged. "Alright, so, that's Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Isaac and Boyd." Kali rolled her eyes at him before offering the pack a quick smile.

"Well, no need to be so tense, you can come in and sit down you know, I don't bite!"

* * *

A/N: Short chapter with some Derek/Kali bonding time!


	7. Chapter 7

It was three days later that Kali got the phone call. She was back home after staying a couple days with Scott while her apartment aired out the paint fumes, and she was skimming some crappy romance novel, trying to keep herself from melting. Derek had taken her on a date yesterday, a picnic out in the park, and though she'd had her doubts, it turned out he did actually have some romantic instincts, because it was really nice and she could feel herself falling for him as well. Smiling slightly, she jumped when her phone went of shrilly a few feet away. She rolled across the bed and scooped it up. "Hello?"

"Kali! Kali, I need your help!" The voice was panting and desperate and Kali's brow furrowed as she sat up.

"Rickon? What's wrong?"

"They- they have the pack. They're coming after me, they're going to kill us! I need your help- have to help the pack, have to get them home.." He whined, and Kali's eyes widened.

"Rickon, calm down. Where are you?"

"Scotland, near Dirleton," Rickon answered, and Kali grabbed her laptop.

"Rick, I'm going to book a flight, okay? I'll be there in like two days, can you wait for me in Dirleton? Don't do anything stupid, okay?" She spoke slowly, as if to a frightened animal, and she heard a noise of consent on the other side. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Rick, don't worry. We'll get them back." With that, she hung up and opened her laptop, quickly booking the next flight as close to Dirleton as she could get and making reservations at a local inn. She packed as fast as she could and ran out the door, locking it and using a taxi to get to the airport.

She knew what she was doing was potentially stupid and could get her in big trouble, but Rickon's tone of voice… she had to get there. His brother was pack alpha, and the pure, overwhelming panic in his voice was frightening. She knew how it felt to not know the fate of your family and, well, it pretty much sucked worse than anything else she could think of.

Waiting for her flight to come in, Kali quickly dialled Stiles' number. They at least deserved to know what was going on. She held the phone up to her ear and chewed her thumbnail as she listened to the ring over the loud, crowded airport waiting area.

"Kali? What's going on?" Stiles asked in his usual cheerful manner.

"Sty? Look, I'm really sorry about just letting you know now, but something happened and I need to go to Scotland. I should only be a day or two, but I'll have to shut my phone off."

"Wait, you're going where?" Stiles demanded.

"Scotland. A friend needs my help, really badly, and I can't just ignore this. Can you tell the others for me?"

"They already know. Werewolf hearing. And now we're heading to the airport because you can't just leave again, and what if something happens to you when we aren't around, and-"

"Flight one-eighty-four to Edinburgh Scotland is now boarding."

"Sorry, Sty, but I really have to do this. Sorry." And she hung up before he could reply, grabbing her carryon, and quickly took her seat, swallowing down her guilt at leaving so abruptly. They'd be okay without her for a few days.

"Dammit!" Stiles put his phone back into his pocket and looked over at Derek, who was growling in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep. "What friend could she possibly be helping?" He demanded.

"Remember she mentioned another pack she met?" Scott said from the backseat. "It's probably one of them. Which means we can't interfere because it would be considered an invasion of territory,"

"So what, we're supposed to sit this out?" Snarled Derek, turning to face Scott, eyes flashing deeply red.

"I don't see another choice," Scott retorted. "Unless we want to start a war with them."

"I don't care whether or not we're at war, I need to know she's safe," Derek growled, turning to face forward with a scowl, crossing his arms moodily.

"Hey now, I'm sure she'll be okay. I mean, this is Kali, she's a pacifist, how many enemies could she possibly have?" Stiles asked and a heavy silence descended upon them. "I really hope I didn't just jinx that."

"Stiles, we really need to teach you the difference between giving comfort, and making a person feel even worse. There's a thin line, and you kinda suck at this," Scott informed him tersely. Stiles groaned and nodded as they continued driving. It was obviously too late to get to Kali, as her flight was leaving in a few minutes, and so they were driving back to Hale house, where the rest of the pack was waiting anxiously.

Stiles shook his head as they stepped out of the car. "She's already gone. We think this is about the other werewolf pack she mentioned."

"And we're not going to go get her back?" Erica asked. "She's pack now!"

"Erica's right," Isaac added. He and Kali got along really well after the whole wolfsbane thing, and he considered her more like a sister than his Alpha's mate. "What if something happens and we aren't there?"

"We can't really risk invading claimed territory," Scott said softly. "That's pretty much an open declaration of war."

"Derek?" Jackson turned to their Alpha. "What are we going to do?"

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. "We're going to give her forty-eight hours, and then if she hasn't made contact, we're going to talk to Argent and we're going to go to Scotland and bring her home." He said. "That way, if this is something minor, she has time to fix it, and if something happens, we can be there to get her out."

"That's another problem," Stiles stated. "Her flight was to Edinburgh, yes, but she could have been going to any of the towns or villages surrounding it. We have no idea exactly where she was going, which was pretty smart on her part."

"Then we'll trace her scent," Lydia shrugged. "Even if it _is_ a few days old, Derek could still pick it up because he's her mate. Right?"

"I have no idea. She and I aren't properly mated yet. I have to give her the mating bite first, and then seal it by actually mating to her." He explained. "But when we are properly mated, I'll be able to sense her, which means I can also tell whether or not she's hurt or in trouble, and where she is at all times."

"Well that could have come in handy right now," Scott muttered, moving over to the porch to sit with the rest of the pack.

"She wanted to wait and I wasn't about to force her into it," Derek growled. "It's her decision too, and I didn't want to risk hurting her or making her hate me."

"And we all understand that," Stiles said, trying to calm them down. "For now, though, we'll just have to wait and hope she makes contact."

* * *

Kali sighed and put the hotel phone down. She'd been trying to call Rickon for almost an hour now. Getting off the bed, she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and quickly changed, getting ready for bed. It would be extremely difficult going to sleep when she was so worried for her friend, but she'd have to manage. After brushing her teeth and hair, she slid in between the sheets and looked around. This was just so different. There was none of the comforts she'd started to turn to in the little time since she'd moved back to Beacon Hills. Her apartment always had werewolves passing through, whether it was Scott, who just wanted to hang out and play video games, or Isaac, who came to learn a few healing tips and watch movies, or Derek, who mostly just came to spend time with her, who always seemed comforted by her presence. Stiles was there quite a bit too, if only just to eat her out of food and drag her off to do things. They had this favourite little cafe they'd already visited about eight times that had amazing peppermint hot chocolate for Kali, who hated coffee, and anything high in caffeine for Stiles, who, in retrospect, shouldn't even be allowed sugar, let alone caffeine. They also had amazing fresh-baked goods and served soups and sandwiches and quiche for lunch.

Smiling at the thought of her new pack, Kali turned the TV on and munched slowly at the toast she'd prepared with Nutella- she was somewhat of an addict to the chocolate spread- and glanced uneasily at the phone. She picked it up and tried one more time for Rickon's number.

No answer. With a frown, she set the phone down. She'd understand if the young werewolf ignored her calls on the full moon, but it was the half-moon, and she was really starting to worry. Then her mind drifted to the pack again. She knew they were probably pretty upset with her, but… she could take care of herself. Fingering the pendant around her neck that protected her from most intangible supernatural creatures, plus witch magic as an added bonus. It would keep her safe from most things, and anything else she could probably handle on her own.

Finally, Kali turned the TV off and huffed out a sigh, laying back against the pillows and closing her eyes slightly, letting sleep overwhelm her'

She woke up when a hand roughly covered her mouth. Her eyes flew open, unseeing in the dark of her room, as both her hands flew up to try and dislodge whoever was stopping her from crying out. Her ankles were yanked at by another set of hands, who tightly bound them together, and then she was being lifted, held up, and the hand disappeared from her mouth but was replaced by a cloth shoved in. She thrashed in the grip as her hands were brought behind her and bound at the wrists and elbows, and then there was breath, hot on her ear.

"Hello, McCahey," the person hissed, and Kalila's eyes widened as she struggled harder. The male behind her laughed and dropped her, kicking her side so she rolled over. The lights flickered on, and Kali looked to the six people in the room. Hunters.

"Who knew it would be so easy to get you here?" One of the two females smirked menacingly in a falsely sweet voice. "All it took was one witch impersonating your little Beta friend and you came running right to us." She laughed harshly.

"Of course we couldn't use magic directly on you with that little piece of jewellery," the leader said. "But manipulating somebody like you's always easy enough." He grinned evilly and added, "Although we really do have all your little friends. Don't worry, you'll be joining them in a moment. We promise not to kill you. Yet." And then he stopped down to her level and injected a sedative into her neck, and Kali fell into a forced sleep.

* * *

A/N: Kay, nother cliffy. I had lotsa time to write, cause I'm sick :P And thanks, **Lycan Lover 411, **you really cheered me up!


	8. Chapter 8

"Kali? Come on, Kali, wake up!" She groaned in response to the voices and rolled her head until she was facing forward, opening her eyes blearily until several faces came into focus. The first one she saw was Cutler, blond hair falling flat into dulled brown eyes, held against the wall by silver chains. Next to him were Felicia and Clayton, and then Douglas and Rya.

"How did they find you?" Cutler asked desperately. Kali just shook her head for a moment, then looked around. They were all bound to stone walls, her own hands held above her head and her ankles bound in front of her.

"Witch impersonating Rickon. He's not here, is he?" She asked, looking up at the Alpha, who shook his head. "Good. And now my pack's gonna flip shit."

"Your pack?" Rya asked, arching one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, see, I'm the mate of an Alpha in America." She explained. "And if they come looking for me, please don't freak out and try to kill them!"

"I won't," Cutler rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? That's good news."

"Well, maybe because I wasn't planning on being brought back here by force," Kali growled, looking up at her wrists.

The door then clanged open, and the hunters from earlier stepped in. Kali and Cutler both glared up at them while the Betas looked away in panic. "Aw, it's a little nuisance reunion," The same female from before, Ella, snarked. The leading male, Kevin, looked around the room in disdain, before turning to the human.

"We need info on your little pack back home." He said, crouching, eyes glaring hard into Kali.

"Go to hell," she snarled. He chuckled, smirking.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think your mate had turned you," he gripped her chin and tilted her face side to side. "But we have ways of getting information without damaging your body beyond recognition, for when this gets back to him." He let her go and stood, and two other hunters came forward with a tube and a funnel. Kali's eyes narrowed when the first one grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open, shoving the tube down her throat. "You'll give us answers, I'm sure."

The funnel was then attached to the tube and water was forced into her throat. Trying to cough and expel the water in her throat when Kevin kicked hard in her ribs and she spewed water over the floor. The pack across from her growled and Kali coughed harshly. Ella smirked as Kevin pulled a taser out of his belt.

"Who's your Alpha?" He demanded.

"Screw you," Kali said weakly, breathing deeply. Kevin scowled and pressed the taser into her chest. Tossing her head back and clenching her jaw, Kali bit back a pained scream and arched her back up.

"Who. Is. Your. Alpha?" Kevin gripped at Kali's hair, forcing her to look at him. She spat blood in his face and he dropped her roughly, turning to Ella. "She's all yours."

Ella grinned maliciously and pulled a knife from her belt, approaching the human as Kevin paused. "If the dogs give you any trouble, just drag her into another room."

"Let her go!" Cutler demanded. "You wanted us, you have us."

"Not all of you." Ella corrected. "So we went and picked up your stray." She looked at Cutler. "It's either the girl or your little brother. She was easier to find." And with that, she turned and dragged the knife slowly across her bare shoulder. "She's also much, much easier to hurt."

The knife was driven into her thigh, and Kali let out a pained gasp, clenching her eyes, jaws and fists. "I'm gonna have fun with you," Ella grinned wickedly as the wolves all snarled and Kali panted.

"Bitch," Kali gasped, and received a punch in the face, head snapping back into the stone walls of their prison.

"Watch your tongue, worthless wolfmate," Ella hissed. She pulled the knife out of Kali's thigh, and for the first time since she was attacked, Kali feet truly afraid.

* * *

Derek paced agitatedly across the floor of Kali's apartment. The forty-eight hours were almost up, and not one attempt to contact them had been made. And then the phone rang. The whole pack jumped, and Stiles and Derek had a race for the phone, with Stiles getting there first.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly, the entire pack joining him in listening in.

"Kalila McCahey home?"

"No, this is her best friend, Stiles."

"Hey, I'm her best friend too," Scott said.

"My name's Rickon Ross, and somebody stole my phone to call her the other day, I was just calling to make sure she's okay."

"She ran off to Scotland to help her friend, who I'm guessing was you," Derek growled. There was a breathy curse before Rickon was speaking again somewhat desperately.

"About a week ago my pack was kidnapped by a bunch of hunters who hold a hard grudge against us, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was them who took her. I can try to get them back, but I don't know how well that will work out."

"Forget it, we're coming to get Kali back," Derek growled. "Meet us in Edinburgh." And he hung up, turned on his heel and scowled. "Alright, get packing, we're going to get her back."

"Finally," Isaac breathed, and they all raced to the door.

Rickon did meet them at Edinburgh, somewhat apprehensively as the young werewolf regarded them in silence. Finally, he sighed. "Well. Welcome to Scotland, Ross pack territory."

"And somehow I think that held a threat," Stiles said, breaking the tense silence. "I'm Stiles, the previously mentioned best friend."

"And I'm Scott, and I'm her best friend too," Scott said, pulling Stiles back. Derek rolled his eyes. "And that's Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson and Derek, Kali's mate. So excuse him if he's a little grumpy, it's how he expresses worry."

"And he only ever really worries about Isaac and Kali, so. Yeah, he plays favourites." Stiles added. "But seriously, who _doesn't_ love Isaac? When the leather jacket isn't on, he's like the most adorably lost werewolf puppy ever!" Isaac looked at Stiles awkwardly, trying to back away, but Erica pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's true. We all love Isaac."

"Is it pick on Isaac day, because this is really awkward and I think you should let go now." Isaac mentioned and Erica pouted, but reluctantly let go of the squirming werewolf. He straightened out his hoodie in relief before being suddenly hugged by Lydia, with Jackson chuckling behind them. He looked to the rest of the pack for help, but none seemed to keen on getting him out of the situation, so he sighed and let her hug him. "You guys suck."

"Nah, that's vampires." Scott said offhandedly. "So, where do we start looking?"

"Well, these hunters are sadistic, they like to keep their victims alive until they get every piece of information out of them that they need, and then they leave them to bleed out or starve. So they'd look for someplace abandoned, where nobody would hear or notice the screaming of their victims until after it's too late. Unfortunately, Scotland has a lot of abandoned ruins or castles that fit the bill. Several nearby." Rickon explained, hands shoved deep into his front pockets.

"So we're looking for abandoned places that could hold werewolves?" Jackson asked.

"No, just abandoned places outside of human earshot. They've got the technology to hold werewolves in a straw hut, and it would take a lot less to hold Kali. Speaking of, they'll be targeting her more than my pack because she's weaker and doesn't have advanced healing. Undoubtedly, they'll be asking about you." Rickon looked away, frowning. "We've got a big area to cover, and limited time before the hunters get impatient. I think we should start with Dalhousie Castle and Borthwick Castle, those are around eight and twelve miles away. There's Edinburgh castle too, but that's too close to civilization for them to consider using it."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Scott asked.

"Daylight," Rickon answered. "There are a lot of supernatural creatures who like to hang around in these abandons castles. Ghosts, ghouls, the occasional shape-shifter have been known to wander through as well. It isn't safe at night."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Stiles demanded.

"Book a hotel room and get some sleep. I'll come find you when it's light." Rickon answered curtly.

"How will you-?" Lydia started.

"The scent of other wolves on my pack territory won't be hard to track." He cut her off before disappearing into an alley."

"Well he was rude," Erica commented.

* * *

She could hear Cutler and Douglas snarling, Clayton cursing people out in his heavy Scottish accent, and Felicia and Rya whining, and Kali wished it would all just stop. her body ached, her throat was raw from screaming, and every time she coughed, blood would come up. She barely felt it when she was dragged into the room with the others and hooked up to the wall again, her wrists raw and screaming pain. Opening the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, she watched Ella talking to Kevin in low voices.

"God, Kali, how do you do that?" Cutler asked, taking in her injuries. She wanted to chuckle, but it was too painful, so instead she smirked.

"Will." she simply said, and her voice was raw and hoarse, she could barely hear it, but they others could and it seemed to calm them down. Somewhat. Clayton finally stopped cursing and settled for sitting there glaring at the hunters, and Rya, who'd always been really close with Kali, looked like she wanted to go over there and comfort her.

"I thought you said you mated an Alpha," Douglas said, and Kali looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"When you mate an Alpha, some of the wolf DNA from the mating bite gives you healing that's advanced to humans, but not nearly as good as werewolves," Felicia explained.

"You haven't had the bite yet?" Clayton asked, furrowing his brow. Kali shook her head.

"Of course you wouldn't. She'd at least want to fall for him first," Rya nodded.

"Kali, we're going to get you out of this," Cutler promised, looking deep into the human girl's eyes, and he was so sincere, so worried, that Kali nodded, leaning her head back against the stone, and let darkness and healing overwhelm her systems.

"You're a liar, Cutler," Douglas said when they were sure she was asleep and the hunters were gone. "You aren't sure we're going to make it out of this. Not alive."

"Rickon may come," Felicia pointed out.

"And he'll be caught before he could free all of us, and he'd be killed. Face it, we're on our own now." Clayton reprimanded, looking around at his companions. "Even if we make it out alive, the odds of Kali surviving this aren't in our favour."

"Stop," Rya shook her head. "Try to be positive. If a human girl with no powers and no abilities can hold onto life this long and this stubbornly while being tortured so much, we can at least have faith that she's strong enough to hold on until help comes."

"If help comes at all," Cutler admitted. "Unless by some miracle the hunters slip up, we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"Way to be positive, Alpha," Felicia sighed. "'Would you rather', anyone?"

* * *

A/N: I never actually thought I'd be this consistent with updating. Anyway, there shouldn't be too many chappies left, and then I might put up a sequel, and I've started another TW story (Isaac/OC) and that should be up sometime next week. And, you readers! You better start reviewing more, or I will put this on hiatus. I want at least four or five more reviews before the next chapter comes out!


	9. Chapter 9

There was a sharp knock on the hotel room door, and Jackson, who was closest, leapt up and opened it, revealing Rickon, who still seemed to be in a mood, eyes hard with a scowl on his face. He jerked his head at the hallway. "Let's go, the more time we waste the better chance that one of them's dead," he growled, eyes flashing.

"Whoa, whoa, cool your jets, Turbo," Stiles said, holding both hands up. "Give us a minute to get ready. We aren't witches, we don't know at exactly what second you're gonna be here!" Rickon's scowl deepened.

"That's my brother they've got, and I intend to get him back, no matter what it takes," he snapped. "Now hurry up, I'm your best bet for finding them!"

"You seriously need to calm down and stop being so rude to us. Yo8u may be best bet for finding them, but good luck getting them all out without our help," Lydia stated, hands on hips glaring at Rickon, who looked rather taken aback.

"We're ready, let's go." Derek growled, pushing past the young Beta and into the hallway, stalking toward the elevator. The rest of his pack followed, Stiles and Lydia sticking their tongues out at Rickon as they passed. The Beta sneered and rolled his eyes, but followed.

"We'll go to Dalhousie first," Rickon said as they made it outside, and he started walking toward a large van. "Get inside, this is what we use when transporting the pack."

When the pack was all inside, Rickon started driving out of Edinburgh, toward Dalhousie Castle. It was a large, partially ruined structure that had obviously been great once. They got out just in front of it and looked up at the structure.

"They might be inside that thing?" Isaac asked, eyes wide. Rickon only grunted, handing them some flashlights.

"We should pair off," Derek stated, instincts taking over. "Isaac and Scott, Jackson and Boyd, Erica and Lydia, Stiles can come with me and Rickon."

"Since when do you get to tell me what to do?" Rickon demanded, glaring at Derek, who growled and flashed Alpha eyes, to which Rickon flinched.

"Since I'm the only Alpha here and my mate might be getting tortured or killed in there," He snapped.

"You aren't my Alpha." Rickon glared.

"Fine, go get yourself killed. See how much I care," Derek growled. He stalked toward the castle, Stiles running to keep up, as the rest of his pack fanned out in their designated pairs. Isaac and Scott walked along the first floor, looking for an entrance to the basement.

"So, you and Allison still…?" Isaac lets the question drift off at Scott's sigh.

"Nah. She said she wasn't in her right mind, that she's getting better, you know? That she's all trustworthy but it's like she doesn't remember I can tell when she's lying. So we broke up. She's going to college." Scott answered.

"Probably for the best." Isaac nodded. He and Scott had become good friends after everything, especially when Isaac had stopped using the leather jacket as a shield to hide his sweet and insecure personality.

"I think so." Scott agreed. "How can I trust her after everything? She was well aware that they were trying to torture Stiles for information, how do I get over that?"

"I'm here for you dude." Isaac patted his back and moved on. "I mean, I totally understand. Not that I've ever really had to deal with dating drama, but y'know. Thought's there."

"Thanks man," Scott smiled and looked up. "Hey look, they've got those torches on the wall! The kind that in movies always open some secret…" he pulled the torch and a section of the wall slid back. "Passage…?" He looked at Isaac with wide eyes. "Holy shit."

"I found the basement," Isaac offered, leaning into the empty space and shining the flashlight around.

"Correction. _I_ found the basement." Scott informed him, walking into the space. Isaac heard a scuffling noise, then a thump and a groan.

"Did you really just fall down the stairs?" Isaac asked, rolling his eyes.

"…No." Scott groaned weakly, and Isaac snorted.

"Kali. Kali wake up." Cutler shook her gently. The hunters had left a while ago, and they'd finally broken free from their bonds, but now they had a new problem. While the rest of his pack worked on the door, Rya and Cutler were trying to wake Kali, who'd been asleep for more than thirteen hours now. Rya stroked gently at the human's hair.

"She's diabetic. Who knows how long it's been since she had her insulin?" the Beta looked up at Cutler. "She's fallen into a diabetic coma. If she doesn't wake soon you'll have to give her the bite or she'll die."

"No, no it won't come to that," Cutler stated, turning to the others. "How's it coming on that door?"

"No way we're getting out this way," Felicia gasped. "We have to wait for Rickon, that's our only way out now."

"Well he'd better hurry," Clayton growled. "We really don't have time to waste right now."

* * *

"Nothing," Derek growled as they drove back to Edinburgh. "We checked both castles and there was nothing."

Rickon's ears perked as his cell phone started ringing. He tossed it to Derek, who he'd actually started to not mind as much. "I'm driving."

Derek flipped the phone open and barely had it pressed to his ear when a panicked voice started talking.

"Rickon, it's Felicia, and before you start asking how the hell I'm talking to you, you need to listen to me. We're at Dirleton Castle." the person said.

"This is Derek, Rickon's driving."

"Do you think the location changed? I really don't care who you are, get him to the basement of Dirleton _now_." And then they hung up.

"Who was it?" Rickon asked.

"Felicia, she wants you to go to Dirleton Castle."

Rickon cursed and slammed on the brakes before pulling a u-turn and speeding off. "What number did she call from?" Derek relayed the number and Rickon cursed again. "It's an unfamiliar mobile number, they must have had their phones taken. Who's holding them? Did she say?"

"No, she just said to get to the castle, but she sounded panicked, it must be bad."

"God, what if something happened to Kali?" Stiles asked, eyes wide. The rest of the ride was tense and silent, and the Hale pack erupted from the car before it was even stopped, running toward the castle determinedly, Rickon following closely, eyeing the cars parked in front of the castle warily.

"Guys, slow down. I think I know who took them." Rickon called.

"Who?" Jackson demanded, snarling.

"They're hunters, good ones unfortunately. They'll be expecting us to burst through the front door and they'll have traps set up. It'll be a massacre." The blond Beta explained. "I think we should climb to the second storey window up there and take them by surprise."

"That's actually a good idea," Derek agreed. "The structure should actually be really easy to climb too. Rickon and I will go first, the rest of you follow quietly. We can't afford mistakes." And then he and Rick started scaling the wall, the pack hot on their heels, Stiles clinging to Boyd for dear life, because come on, he didn't have freaking werewolf strength! Really!

Once they were all in the hallway, they started moving toward the staircase, slowing their pace when they heard voices.

"We should just kill the stupid bitch already, she isn't going to give us information in her state," a female voice snapped.

"She could be useful leverage, you know. As long as we have the human's life in our hands, neither pack will harm us." A male voice added cockily.

"And the witch? Sure, we paid her, but the second her coven decides we're a threat, she'll attack, allegiance or not."

"Don't worry about her. Right now you should be thinking of the mutts downstairs. They've got to be planning something with that precious human of theirs on the brink of death."

At that, Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled lowly before pretty much down the stairs and slamming the guy who'd been speaking up against the wall. Rickon and the rest of the pack followed, Rickon quickly restraining the female.

"Rickon, darling, we were wondering how long it would be before you came to the rescue of your pack," The woman smirked and Rickon snarled before jerking her arm up and out of its socket.

"Don't even talk about them, Ella. Not after everything you've done. I should kill you!" he snarled in response.

"Aw, puppy, you wouldn't hurt me. That brother of yours is too noble." She smirked. "He taught you too well." Growling, Rick threw her into the wall like a rag doll as Derek continued growling at Kevin.

"What have you done to Kali?" He demanded, voice dangerously low.

"I gave her what she deserves," Kevin replied breathlessly as Derek pulled him off the wall and slammed him harder against it. Kevin coughed. "But you should probably get to her pretty fast, I don't know how long she'll last in her state. She's a stubborn bitch."

"If you had any sense of self-preservation, you'd quit talking about my mate like that," Derek warned, pulling Kevin to his height and giving him a feral grin. "But I think I'm going to enjoy ripping your pathetic throat out either way." His fangs and claws started elongating before they heard it.

"_Rickon! Rick, help_!" Rickon dashed down the staircase next to them as Derek punched Kevin hard enough to knock him out and he followed, the pack close behind. Rickon lifted the heavy metal slab from the door and kicked it open, revealing three figures standing there, who immediately pulled the Beta into a hug.

"We really don't have time for reunions," another voice reminded as two more figures stood, one of them holding a limp body in his arms. "We have to go. Now. Forget the hunters, they aren't important."

"Cutler," Rickon breathed. "I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine, they pretty much ignored us." Cutler snapped.

"Yeah, ignored _us_ in favour of _Kali_," The Scottish one retorted. "I'd rather they focussed on us."

"Kali?" Derek shoved past the other werewolves until he was face to face with the other Alpha, taking in the damage to his mate. He took her from Cutler's arms. "What did they do to her?"

"A lot." Cutler answered shortly. "You must be her mate." At the nod he received, he nodded and looked down at the unconscious girl. "She loves you, you know. Take care of her."

"Oh, she's not leaving my line of sight after this," Derek confirmed. "Let's get to a hospital."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Lydia asked as they hurried out of the crumbling building.

"She's fallen into a diabetic coma," Rya replied. "If you hadn't come when you did, Cutler may have had to give her the bite to save her."

"I told you, to wouldn't come to that, Kali likes her humanity and I'm not taking that away from her."

"Come on, we have to get to the hospital," Stiles said desperately,"She isn't allowed to die on us. Not now."

"Not ever," Scott retorted.

"She'll be okay, right?" Stiles asked later, as they were standing in the hospital.

"We aren't sure." Douglas answered. "They won't let us in to see her."

"No, she has to be okay! She's pack mom," Isaac said, eyes widening sadly before Scott and Stiles hugged him.

"Long story short, everybody loves Isaac," Rick explained to his pack, smirking.

"Well, he is pretty cute," Felicia admitted. "I'd hug him, too, but y'know. The only reason we're really getting along in the same room is because of a mutual concern for Kali's wellbeing."

"Our Isaac," Stiles confirmed, narrowing his eyes and hugging the teen tighter. Isaac sighed, trying futilely to worm out of the embrace.

"Are all of you here for Miss McCahey?" A nurse asked, looking at the large crowd.

"Yes!" Erica exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

"We'll know of her full condition when she wakes up, but we've given her stitches, stopped the internal bleeding and wrapped the broken ribs. Well," the nurse corrected, "we'll know _if_ she wakes up."

"If?" Derek growled. "I liked 'when' better."

"Can we see her?" Isaac asked, finally pulling away from Scott and Stiles. The nurse nodded and they all followed her to a room on the third floor, where Kali lay in the hospital bed, connected to a heart monitor and IV. The packs took in her injuries in silence before Derek moved to sit next to her and took her free hand gently, stroking the back with his thumb.

"I should have found her sooner," he said, sounding uncharacteristically weak and broken, and the pack surrounded him, laying comforting hands on him. They weren't used to this side of him, but the being open part they'd take any day.

They wished it were under better circumstances.

"How long were you being held?" Rickon asked.

"Maybe eight days, Kali for five, but as you can see… they don't take pity on humans much." Clayton replied.

"We're going to leave you guys with her." Cutler informed the Hale pack. "We'll come back if her condition changes." And they all filed out, leaving the silent group alone with their broken member.

"You guys go get some sleep. I'll stay here," Derek ordered a few minutes later.

"You'll call if there's any change?" Lydia asked, and the Alpha nodded, eyes not leaving his mate's face. His pack obediently left a minute later, and Derek stroked at Kali's hair.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I swear, it won't happen again. I love you, Kali," He admitted, looking down. He felt a gentle squeeze of his hand and his head snapped up to look at the girl on the bed, who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: I suppose you guys listened to me and therefore deserve an update. I wrote this last night and then re-wrote most of it this morning when I woke up because it's the weekend, and it's freaking raining and yeah. So... have update! Remember to review, dammit!


	10. Chapter 10

The scent of disinfectant was driving Derek insane. It was drowning out Kali's natural scent, and even though she was being released and they were going home today, he seemed to still be agitated, only calming himself by occasionally burying his face in her neck or hair and inhaling deeply. And Kali would giggle and play with his hair, and he'd smile, because after that whole confession, he finally had full rights to call her _his_. He planned on giving her the mating bite as soon as she was fully healed.

"You are such a puppy sometimes," Kali told him amusedly as he nuzzled against her in the hospital bed.

"Tell anybody, I'll deny it," he replied, kissing her neck gently as she stroked his back, scratching gently. He was pretty much purring by then, and much to the amusement of the pack, he could barely keep up the sour-wolf exterior with Kali around anymore. Well, unless he was really badly annoyed, and even then, Kali still somehow managed to calm him down.

"Derek?" Kali asked, looking up at the clock. She could leave in an hour. The Alpha turned to look at her, arching an eyebrow. "Can you go get me a hot chocolate? I'm cold."

"Why don't I just warm you up?" He growled playfully, leaning over her and nuzzling under her chin.

"'Cause the others'll be here soon, and you know how awkward they get when they walk in and you're cuddling with me." Kali pointed out. "'Sides, we can do that all we want when we get home." She smirked as he rubbed noses with her.

"Fine," He sighed and got up, taking one last inhale before he'd have to leave and be overwhelmed by the sterility of the hospital again. "Anything else?"

"Maybe a cookie? Most hospital food sucks, but I like their cookies." She smiled up at him and he nodded, pecking her lips before moving toward the door. "Thanks!"

Stiles came in as Derek was leaving, and looked at her. "How did you manage to tame Sour-wolf so quickly?" He asked incredulously.

"I told him I love him." She gave her friend a serene smile. "And it's honestly true. When I was with those hunters, the only thought that kept me sane was that he was coming to get me, that you guys were going to get me out of that, no mater what." She looked down and lifted her fingers to the healing bruise on her face.

"Forget about it, Kali, we're here now and you're probably going to have to move in with Derek now because he has some serious possessiveness issues, just giving you fair warning." Stiles chuckled.

"Damn, I just got that place the way I like it, too," Kali crinkled her nose.

"Mom!" Isaac walked in with a grin. "How's it going?"

"Kinda bored. How about you, pup?" Kali grinned as the young Beta sat down on the side not occupied by Stiles and lay his head down on her hospital bed so she could scratch at his scalp.

"Okay, I can't wait to go home," he replied.

"Me too. I called Dad and he lectured me for forty minutes before he had to go." Stiles shuddered. "Never taking an impromptu trip to another continent again," he added.

"Me either, Sty." the human agreed, looking up as her mate returned and handed her a hot chocolate and a cookie. She beamed at him as he took the last free chair in the room and sipped her drink, letting out a moan at the taste.

"The packs are both in the cafeteria, aside from you guys," the Alpha informed them. "They all wanted to say goodbye before we left."

"I don't understand why, being on claimed territory is awkward as hell," Stiles shuddered. "We just don't get along. Their Alpha is the only one who doesn't get in fights with everybody."

"He's worried about Kali," Isaac said with a shrug. "You'd think he was in love with her or something." Kali flinched as their gazes strayed to her.

"We dated once, okay? But only for like, three weeks, we agreed we work better as friends. I love _you_, Derek." She took the Alpha's hand and he nodded, once again nuzzling into her.

"The scent of disinfectant is driving me insane," he groaned, taking deep intakes of her scent as she played with the hairs on his nape.

"You'll be okay," she said, smiling.

"Mom, Dad, not in front of the kids," Lydia teased as the packs walked into the room. Kali chuckled amusedly, having gotten used to being called pack Mom by now. Derek stayed silent, merely burying his face right up against her skin, kissing it gently and listening to the way her hear sped up marginally with a smirk. He nipped at it and she tugged on his hair.

"Public place," she chastised.

"Does that mean I can continue when we're in private?" he asked softly. She nodded and he grinned, extracting himself from her and looking at his pack, who were all trying to look anywhere but at their pseudo Mom and Dad.

"Can we go yet?" Jackson asked, looking anxious to get away from the other pack.

"Ten more minutes, Jacks, you'll be okay," Kali promised as she sat up straighter and continued scratching at Isaac's head. He grinned up at her and she ruffled at the curly hair.

"So, you gonna come back and visit?" Rickon asked the human. She looked at her pack and her mate, squeezing at the latter's hand.

"Not anytime soon, if I can help it. As you can see, my pack needs me." She answered, gesturing to the way Derek was clinging to her hand and Isaac sitting next to her, as the rest of them came forward, as if just comforted by the presence of their Alphas. "And I need them, too."

Rickon nodded and the Ross pack said their goodbyes before heading for the door. "I'm glad you turned out happy, you know," Cutler told her. "You're still my best friend, regardless of what happened in our pasts."

"Take care of yourself, Cutler. And your brother, too. If I remember correctly, he's a stupid-ass trouble maker, and he needs to be watched like a hawk." The Alpha chuckled, amused as he glanced back at the door.

"You remember correctly. You take care of yourself, too."

"No doubt I won't, but I've got these guys, and I'm sure they will," she replied, and the blond Alpha nodded before giving the pack a half smile and wave as he disappeared out the door.

"He's so still in love with you," Stiles said, and Erica smacked him upside the head. "Ow," he whined.

"He can't have her," Derek growled. "Mine."

"Yours," Kali agreed, squeezing his hand before the nurse came in and saw the group, giving an amused smile before informing them that Kali was free to leave and giving Derek some instructions on how to take care of her, and some supplies. Kali looked offended as she left.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." She stated.

"Yeah, but you won't," Boyd spoke up, making the rest of them chuckle. Kali rolled her eyes before taking her duffel bag out of Lydia's hands gratefully and going into the bathroom to get changed, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and grey boots with a black tank top and a look sweater.

"I hate hospitals, and castles and now, Scotland," She said as she walked out, her bag over one shoulder as they all walked into the lobby and she signed the release forms before they started heading for the airport. Derek kept his overly large hand wrapped around hers, as if to anchor them both to each other, as they took their taxi, not bothering to let go even as they got out and he paid the man and they all headed inside. Their flight wouldn't be leaving for another two hours or so, so the pack had free time to run around and check out the gift shops, but Derek wanted them to stay in or around the massive airport, so none of them got lost or something equally stupid. Kali watched them, smiling, as Derek's arms snaked around her waist, careful of the broken ribs, and he kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it.

"Way to make a girl feel short," she teased, turning around in his embrace to rest her head on his chest, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat.

"I'm worried," Derek told her, and Kali lifted her head to look at him.

"About?"

"The Alpha pack. They still haven't attacked yet, Chris Argent's been keeping me updated. We've been gone more than a week, and they haven't moved in on the territory."

"They want a showdown. They want you to submit to them," Kali said, understanding. "And you're worried because they're willing to kill our pack to get what they want. But let me tell you a secret." She leaned up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "They're scared of you."

"What?" Derek asked, surprised.

"They want to break you because they're afraid you're stronger than them. It isn't the size of the pack that makes it strong; it's how well bonded they are. The mutual love and loyalty within the pack makes you strong. The Alpha pack has no love or affection or loyalty toward each other and that makes them weak." Kali stated, leaning back so she was once again on her full feet. "That was why Gerard got to Scott; because you guys weren't a full pack yet."

"Do you think we can beat them?" Derek asked. Kali smiled and kissed him.

"I know you will." She wrapped her arms around his waist briefly, before taking his hand. "Now come on, as your mate it is my job to keep you distracted and or happy, and I know there's a chocolate lover somewhere beneath that tough, brick wall exterior you're putting up." She dragged him into a gift shop that focussed entirely on chocolatey treats, and beamed up at the Alpha as she started looking around.

"This is sweet, but I really don't need any chocolate," Derek told her.

"That's just too damn bad, I'm buying you chocolate and you are going to eat it." She turned and poked him in the chest at that statement, and he arched an eyebrow at her, which she returned with a smirk. "You know I'm gonna win this argument, right?"

And that is how, five minutes later, Derek wound up sitting in the waiting area with Kali resting beside him, munching on peanut-butter cups. When the pack walked up and took in the scene, Derek gave them all a scow that obviously said 'not a word', so they shrugged and took it in stride, sitting in the vacant seats or on the floor next to their Alphas. Smiling tiredly, Kali reached down and started scratching at Scott's head, and he sighed and leaned into it. It was actually rather calming, Derek thought, just his pack- his _family_- sitting together and not feeling the need to talk -even Stiles, which he was surprised at but maybe just a smidge grateful- and he wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder and pressed his face into her hair, smiling when she giggled quietly.

And then they announced that their flight was leaving, and all hell broke loose.

The pups all jumped up and scrambled to find plane tickets and bags and Stiles was freaking out (_OhmyGodwherethehell'smywallet_) but eventually they kinda sort of maybe got it together and boarded the plane, the Alphas making sure no pup was left behind as they took their own seats, Kali next to the window and Derek on her other side, once again with the hand holding, and apparently Stiles found his wallet, because he'd calmed down to a normal ADHD teenager level, and Kali could see Scott whack him upside the head for something he probably deserved and she smiled, because after everything that was happening, and the threat of the Alpha pack looming ominously over their heads, for now, it was all okay, and they were all together and safe, and that was all she could possibly ask for. She smiled at Derek, trying hard to fight back the tears in her eyes as she finally realized what was happening-

For the first time since her parents death, she had a family.

* * *

A/N: So, kind of a filler, and I'm a bit sad to say that this story is almost over :Sob: but when this is over, I'll be starting on that Isaac/OC one I mentioned, and so yeah. I really don't have inspiration for any of the other stories I planned on posting, right now I'm basically obsessed with Teen Wolf, Supernatural and Arrow. Anybody who hasn't seen even one of these shows THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME and I'm literally going to die from withdrawal before TW season 3 comes on. No freaking joke.

Okay, I'm finished my rant now. Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Kali found herself flipping pancakes in the refurbished kitchen of the Hale house. Hearing footsteps, she was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Hi Mom." Isaac said. Kali smiled and turned around, kissing his forehead.

"Hey pup. Your breakfast is on the table." She gestured with her spatula and the Beta moved to the table, grabbing his pancakes. "Where's Derek?"

"Probably in his room. He doesn't really come down for breakfast," Isaac shrugged. "So most weekdays it's just me."

"Yeah, well, he's eating with us from now on." Kali took the last pancake out of the pan and walked upstairs to the room she now shared with the aptly dubbed Sour-wolf, who was still laying in bed. He was awake, and when she opened the door he turned to her, held out his arm and smiled softly. Kali rolled her eyes and walked over, snuggling in next to him for a second.

"Get up, breakfast's ready." She punched his chest lightly and moved to get up, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, wrapping himself around her. "Nuh uh, you're eating with Isaac and I. I made pancakes." She pulled herself away and grabbed his hand, tugging him reluctantly from the bed. He sat at the table and yawned before taking a plate. Kali beamed and grabbed the strawberries and whipped cream from the fridge, setting them down next to the syrup and butter. Derek immediately covered his pancakes in whipped cream, trying to pick them all up on his fork at the same time.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" Kali demanded, watching him.

"A few hours ago," he shrugged.

"No more late nights unless it's the full moon," Kali told him. "That goes for both of you."

"What about weekends?" Isaac asked.

"No later then three am on weekends. For _all_ the pack. No exceptions."

"Other than the full moon?" Derek asked.

"Duh," Kali rolled her eyes. "And, Derek, I want you to teach me more about defending myself-"

"No." Derek cut her off.

"But I think it would be really helpful if I could-"

"No."

"Derek," Kali growled. "Let me-"

"No."

"He's not gonna relent, Mom," Isaac pointed out. "Let him have this one." He went right back to eating his pancakes and Kali sighed.

"Fine. I'll just ask Chris Argent to-"

"Oh, no way are you going near him," Derek once again cut her off.

"I was gonna say get him to give me some wolfsbane bullets, since I'm only human and if a werewolf attacks me, I'll either be dead or turned and I'd prefer neither."

"And I still say you're not going near him."

"You really are a possessive one, aren't you?" Kali asked.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"That's why I want to be able to protect myself. If I can do that, there's less of a chance that I'll get kidnapped again. Or worse." She pointed out, and Derek narrowed his eyes.

"I'll think about it." He growled before Isaac looked up.

"I should go now or I'll be late," he said, and Kali nodded.

"I'll bring you. Derek, can you do the dishes? Thanks babe." She kissed him briefly before he could answer and then she and Isaac were heading out the door, the keys to the Audi in Kali's hands.

"You know he's going to say no to you learning more about defending yourself," the Beta pointed out as they drove.

"Yeah, which is why I've already arranged for lessons with an old friend of mine." Kali agreed. "It's not much, just ways of using another person's strength and momentum against them. I'm only going to go like twice, so I don't need to worry about Der, either."

"He's gonna have troubles with you, Mom," Isaac laughed, and Kali grinned.

"Well, I'm a stubborn eighteen year old girl and the Alpha female to a bunch of rowdy werewolves. Of course I have to be a pain in the ass for him to listen to me over you guys."

"Then it's a good thing he loves you anyways, huh?"

"Yeah," Kali sighed in agreement. "It is." She turned into the school parking lot, and Isaac leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek before unfolding from the car, a tangle of lanky long limbs and a big grin on his face.

"Bye Mom, love you!" he called and Kali chuckled, about to pull out of the parking lot before there's a knock on her window, and she maybe jumps only slightly before unrolling it to reveal Scott, Stiles and their friend Danny.

"What, you thought you could get away before saying hi to us?" Stiles asked in mock outrage, leaning through the window to hug Kali's slender frame, and she chuckled as Scott pulled him back before hugging her himself, taking in a deep breath. She smelled like home, like pack, and he smiled as he pulled away.

"Hi Mom," he grinned, adopting the pack routine. "I'll see you after school." And he ambled off, leaving Stiles to introduce the two.

"Danny this is Mom, Mom, Danny," Stiles grinned, and Kali rolled her eyes before offering the boy her hand.

"Kali McCahey." She said. "But yes, most of these guys just call me Mom."

"Nice to meet you. You're Derek Hale's new girlfriend, right?" Danny asked.

"How'd you know?" Kali asked, impressed, and Danny shrugged.

"You hear things. I should be going. Nice meeting you, Ms McCahey." Then he was gone, sucked into the building.

"Tell him to either call me Kali or just follow your example with the pack Mom thing," Kali told Stiles with a smirk. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before one of you blows down that particular house of cards."

"See you after school, Mom," Stiles laughed as she rolled her eyes and pulled out of the lot, passing Jackson on her way out.

"Hurry your ass up, Jacks, you're gonna be late," she arched an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, but Kali knew he was actually fine because he was grinning as he did it.

There was no movement in the house as Kali drove up, and she furrowed her brow nervously before opening her door and standing up. She shut the door, not bothering to lock her car, before walking slowly up to the house. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it open, eyes narrowed. What game was Derek playing, here? She took a step inside and suddenly her back hit the wall, Derek pressed up against her and holding her hands above her head, mouth slanting over hers as he kissed her roughly.

Kali moaned after she got over the initial surprise, pushing back against Derek and wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him to drop one of his hands to her ass to hold her up. He pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips and she granted him access, but didn't submit, her tongue pushing back against his in a brief battle for dominance before she pulled away to breathe. His mouth moved to her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving bright red marks that would last days, and she had no hopes that the pack would miss them. Getting her hands free, she buried them in his hair, yanking his head up so she could meet his lips in another harsh kiss.

"Need to claim you," Derek panted against her jawline when they pulled back again. "Can't wait anymore."

"Then don't."

Those words seemed to snap whatever was holding him back as he pressed Kali more firmly against him, moving up the stairs deftly with Kali glued to his front, mouth at his neck as she suckled in marks that would last no longer than her mouth remained on the skin. Growling, he finally made it to their room and tossed the female onto the bed before crawling over top of her, growling ash she moved to get up on her elbows, pressing a hand to her chest to force her back down and then nipping at her neck, marking at the area he was going to bite.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, and he puled back, momentarily concerned.

"I… I'm not sure," Derek admitted. "I don't want to hurt you." He started pulling back, but Kali let out a very wolf-like possessive growl that made Derek wonder if she was sure the Alpha hadn't turned her those years ago as she pulled his head back down to her shoulder where he'd been nosing. He hesitated above it, breath on her skin in short, hot puffs. Kali let out a frustrated breath and sat up, ripping her jacket off and flinging it across the room, quickly followed by her shirt as she pulled his head down to her shoulder.

"Kali, if you don't-" Derek started, trying hard to restrain himself.

"Derek, if you don't claim me right now, I swear to God, I will-" He cut her off by sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She let out a strangled moan, hands buried in his hair, back arching into him as he growled happily, pulling away a moment later, watching the bite mend itself and scar over, a signal to all the world that she was his. He nosed at it, smelling her scent ingrained with his and smirked, looking up to where the girl was panting heavily, eyes half lidded. He smirked and moved up to kiss her, hands moving to the button on her jeans. Time to complete the mating.

When Jackson got to Hale house, the first to arrive after school, it was to find his Alphas both curled up on the couch, Kali resting between Derek's spread legs with her head on his chest, he immediately noticed the difference in the atmosphere.

Besides the scent of sex drifting from upstairs, the way Derek seemed to not be holding himself back around his human, his arm wrapped around her waist as she flipped through channels aimlessly led him to believe that the male'd finally lost control and staked a claim. When Kali shifted, he noticed the dark bite mark on her shoulder through the loose neckline of Derek's shirt and he smirked. And was it him, or did her eyes seem a little greener than before…?

"Gonna stand there all day or come in and sit down, Jacks?" Kali called, not lifting her yes from the TV, and Jackson smirked. It was a pack thing, the ability to sense other pack mate's presences. He grinned and moved to sit beneath her, relaxing when her hands carded through his hair affectionately.

"You guys finally tie the knot?" He asked. Derek chuckled, a low rumbling sound, and tightened his arm around his mate's waist, and that was all the confirmation the other needed. He laughed and leaned farther against the couch, sighing. He could see why Lahey would always sit next to Kali. The scalp massage felt wonderful, and he closed his eyes as she seemed to finally settle on a channel.

"Really? You're watching a show about hunters?" Derek asked, half amused, and Kali shrugged.

"Dean Winchester is undeniably attractive, and Stiles and I are both addicted to the show." Derek growled at the first part. "Come on, babe, you know the thing about werewolves is totally inaccurate."

"What thing about werewolves?" Jackson asked, genuinely curious.

"The idea that they're totally out of control and go around killing people brutally during the full moon cycle and eating their hearts." Kali said, and Jackson turned to look up at her.

"You watch this on a regular basis? Talk about biased," he grumbled, and Kali smirked, running her fingers through his hair again to calm him down as the rest of the pack arrived and started moving into the house. Isaac pouted when he noticed his spot was taken, opting to sit just to Jackson's right left while Lydia took the left, and Scott lifted Kali's feet before sitting and letting them rest in his lap. Boyd took the big armchair, with Erica draping herself across his lap, and Stiles flopping down next to Scott.

"Ooh, what episode is it?" He asked, and Kali grinned.

"_Yellow Fever_," She answered, and his eyes got wide.

"The one where Dean gets ghost sickness?"

"Yes," she squealed as he laughed.

"This may be one of the funniest episodes, along with _Changing Channels, Mystery Spot_ and the one with the rabbit's foot."

"_Bad Day at Black Rock_?" Kali asked, and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah! We're so making these guys watch _Heart_."

"Nah, they'll get all pissy, especially because Sammy has to shoot Madison in the end."

"That is a sad episode, hey?"

"Yeah. I liked Madison so much more than Jess or Ruby. Really, a demon, he could have down much better."

"And then there's Dean, mister unattached drifter."

"_Attractive_ unattached drifter," Kali corrected, and Derek growled again, tightening his hold possessively.

"Mine." He said. Kali smirked.

"Yours." She agreed, leaning back into him.

"Wait you- OH MY GOD YOU GUYS TOTALLY HAD SEX EARLIER!"

…"Stiles!"

* * *

F/N: The End! It pains me to say this :'( but after a couple other Stories I have planned (The previously mentioned Isaac/OC one and a Scott/OC one) I might put up a sequel. And I'll end up doing oneshots based on the AUs that my OC's belong to. I haven't decided if I should just make all of them Kali-verse or if having that many OC's would be too overwhelming. You guys can tell me, Kali-verse or on their own. I have a poll up on my profile. Anyways, see you when my next Story comes out!


End file.
